


Seeds of Destruction

by Endaewen



Series: Arda100 prompts [13]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doriath, Gen, Morgoth - Freeform, Oath of Fëanor, Silmarils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Originally posted to FF.N in 2006.
Series: Arda100 prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Seeds of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.N in 2006.

**Title:** Seeds of Destruction

 **Author:** Endaewen

 **Rating:** G

 **Fandom:** The Silmarillion

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters and settings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estates.

 **Prompt:** #8. Destruction

 **Story Number:** 13/100

 **Wordcount:** 305

 **Character:** Luthien Tinuviel

 **Summary:** Written for the Arda100 LiveJournal community, the Doom'n'Gloom prompt set.

 **Note:** Quotes (in ' **bold** ') are from _Of Beren and Luthien_ from The Silmarillion.

“ **...Bring to me in your hand a Silmaril from Morgoth's crown...** ”There was a sense of something great and irreversible in those word spoken by my father, and even more so at Beren's proud response: “ **...And when we meet again my hand shall hold a Silmaril from the Iron Crown...** ”These words echoed again and again in my memory even after Beren left to begin his quest.

I could see the astonishment on the faces of those watching us, that Thingol, who had been so careful about not entangling us of Doriath in the conflicts between the Noldor and their great enemy, would say this, and also, that Beren, one of the Edain would accept that terrible quest. For, if Beren succeeded and brought the Silmaril to my father, the sons of Feanor would undoubtedly attempt to claim it. And, certainly they would have a legitimate claim. My father however, would be unlikely to accept that claim. Even here, we know of the oath the sons of Feanor have taken. Because of their oath, there is no means available to us by which we would be allowed to keep the Silmaril, other than war, creating two enemies where now we have one: both the Noldor thanks to that oath, and Morgoth.

If Beren fails, on the other hand, especially if he is captured, he will probably bring down on us the attention of the Enemy. Something which, to a certain extent we have been able to avoid. Whether my mother's defenses and the armed might of Doriath would be enough to defend us is not something we can discover until those circumstances occur.

Either way, it seems that the seeds of the destruction of Doriath have been sown. If Beren succeeds, at least some hope will be brought to Beleriand of success in the end.


End file.
